Gerimis
by che24
Summary: "—aku ingin ZiTao."— JongIn / "Apa seseorang sepertiku memang sangat merepotkan orang lain?"—Kris/ "Tapi setelah hujan kau harus segera pergi—" — ZiTao / OneShot / Sonata 2nd Ver.


Petikan lembut dawai gitar menimbulkan nada yang memanjakan rongga pendengaranku. Aku masih terdiam menatap ke arah kafe di sebrang jalan yang menarik perhatianku.

Seorang pemuda dengan helai pirang alami memangku sebuah gitar akustik berwarna kayu alami, tanpa melihat pada dawai yang berjajar di depan rongga resonansi seakan mampu membius beberapa pengunjung kafe, siang ini.

Aku semakin tertarik pada kafe di sebrang jalan saat melihatmu berdiri di samping pemuda berhelai pirang itu. tidak bisa kupungkiri jika pemuda itu mampu menarik perhatian siapa pun, mayoritas wanita muda akan terjatuh pada pesonanya tanpa keraguan.

Melihatmu tengah membisikkan sesuatu padanya sedikit membuat suasana hatiku seakan terkungkung pada kekesalan tanpa alasan. Kau melangkah ke arah piano yang ada di dekat pemuda itu, kau tersenyum lembut sebelum menyentuhkan jemarimu pada tuts piano.

Beberapa mobil yang berseliweran di jalan yang memisahkan tempatku dan kafe tempat kalian berada.

Aku mengenalmu, mengenal sosokmu yang begitu mempesona, mengenal sosokmu yang begitu dipuja seakan kau adalah mahkluk tanpa cela. Dan memang seperti itu lah sosokmu di mataku, sama seperti pandangan orang lain padamu— sempurna.

Hari ini kau juga datang mengunjungi kafe di sebrang jalan, padahal aku sering bahkan terlalu sering mengundangmu untuk datang ke tempatku tapi sekali pun kau tidak pernah atau mungkin belum pernah datang ke tempatku.

Kau hanya tersenyum dan mengatakan suatu saat akan singgah di tempatku.

Aku masih menatapmu, sedikit kesulitan karena gerimis mulai berderai dan mobil yang berlalu lalang mulai lebih ramai dari sebelumnya, mencari celah di antara benda yang bergerak membuat mataku sedikit banyak menjadi lelah.

Aku tahu apa yang kau mainkan meski pendengaranku tak mampu mendengar permainan pianomu karena jarak yang ada di antara tempat kita. Kau pasti sedang memainkan alunan nada lembut favoritmu, favoritku, dan favoritnya—

.

.

—Sebuah sonata.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Title: Gerimis (Sonata 2nd version)**

**Lenght: OneShot**

**Genre: Romance**

**Cast: KrisTao / TaoRis ft. JongIn**

**Warning: BoysLove, typo, EYD, JongIn's POV**

**Kau — ZiTao | Dia — WuFan**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**c**_

**.**

_Aku mendengarkan geremis yang berderai lalu bagai benang terurai dari langit yang dalam. — (Puisi 'Sonet 1' – Sapardi Djoko Damono)_

.

Gerimis.

Seakan selalu menjadi teman di musim gugur yang telah hadir perlahan. Aku masih setia menikmati aktivitasku sehari-hari, mengamati kafe di sebrang jalan. Memicingkan mata demi melihatmu dan dirinya.

Terkadang saat kau tak datang aku juga masih memandangi kafe itu berharap bisa menemukan hal menarik dari dirinya yang begitu menarik perhatianmu.

"JongIn-_ssi_ tolong antarkan ini ke meja nomor empat," aku menoleh, menghentikan kegiatanku mengelap meja dan memperhatikan kalian yang tengah berbincang di sebrang jalan.

Aku mengangguk dan berjalan mengambil nampan untuk aku antarkan.

Meja nomor empat, meja yang ada di sudut ruangan terdapat seorang laki-laki dengan _eyeliner_ yang membuat matanya terlihat sangat menarik.

"—Chanyeol, aku tidak akan menunggumu di kafe biasanya, aku menunggumu di kafe yang ada di sebrang jalannya."

Aku meletakan secangkir vanilla late yang dipesannya.

Kafe sebrang jalan, huh?

"—Aku tahu kafe ini tidak semenarik kafe biasanya karena tidak ada alunan musiknya," laki-laki itu mengambil napas panjang. "Tapi aku tidak ingin datang ke sana."

Aku menunduk memperlihatkan sedikit sikap sopan sebelum beranjak meninggalkan pemuda ber-_eyeliner_ yang masih sibuk dengan ponselnya.

"—Karena aku tahu yang menarik bagimu bukan hanya iringan musiknya tapi juga dia—" suara pemuda itu kutangkap bergetar "—dia, Kris Wu, pemain gitar itu."

Aku menghentikan langkahku, sedikit menoleh memandang pemuda itu menunduk menggigit bibir bawahnya, nada suaranya sedikit bergetar.

Jadi namanya Kris Wu?

Aku baru mengetahuinya padahal kafe di sebrang jalan itu sudah ada sejak aku bekerja di sini.

Aku memandang melewati kaca yang telah buram karena embun gerimis yang baru saja terurai mencoba melihatnya yang tengah tersenyum dengan dirimu yang memeluk lehernya dari belakang.

Dia mengelus kepalamu dan tertawa pelan

Aku menghela napas pelan. Aku hanya terdiam mendengarkan derai gerimis sebagai lantunan musik pengiring.

.

.

_**d**_

.

_Kubayangkan lepas dari ketinggian itu ketika malam menjelma senandung— (Puisi 'Sonet 2' – Sapardi Djoko Damono)_

.

Aku memberi salam kepada bosku yang baru saja menungguku untuk mengunci kafenya.

"Apa semua sudah keluar semua JongIn-_ssi_?"

Aku mengangguk sebagai jawaban dan bosku memutar anak kuncinya, "Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu," ujarnya setelah memastikan anak kuncinya telah ia simpan di saku mantelnya.

Aku tersenyum dan membungkuk pelan memandangnya yang telah berbalik dan berjalan. Aku mengedarkan pandanganku memandang jalanan yang masih cukup ramai dalam pekatnya malam dan suasana gerimis.

Aku berjalan ke arah penyebrangan jalan untuk segera pulang.

"JongIn-_ssi_—"

Rongga pendengaranku bergetar mendengar suara lembut itu, aku mengangkat kepalaku yang sedari tadi menunduk dan melihatmu dengan mantel berwarna biru gelap tersenyum ke arahku.

"Kau baru pulang?" tanyamu lagi.

Aku mengangguk canggung, tidak menyangka akan bertemu denganmu sendi—

"Apa ada JongIn-_ssi_ Taozi?" suara lain membuatku mengalihkan pandanganku darimu.

Aku tersenyum kecut ketika baru menyadari jika ada dia. Dia pemuda berambut pirang dengan wajahnya yang sempurna.

Kau terkekeh pelan.

"Iya Kris-_ge_ ada JongIn-_ssi_."

Aku mengangguk ke arahnya, berusaha menahan rasa dengki yang bergejolak saat melihat tanganmu melingkar di lengannya.

Dia tersenyum, dengan matanya yang terlihat berbinar, dia mengulurkan tangannya ke depan membuatku tertegun.

"Taozi selalu menceritakan tentangmu yang begitu baik padanya di kampus, syukurlah jika dia punya teman," ujarnya dengan luwes.

Aku masih tertegun menatap pada tangannya yang masih terulur.

Mengabaikan gerimis yang mulai pamit perlahan karena sang bintang ingin nampak memberikan sedikit sisa cahanya untuk satu malam pertama musim gugur di bulan November.

Aku mengangkat kepalaku menatap ke matanya, dia memandang lurus ke depan—

.

.

—dia memandang lurus pada objek kosong, bukan padaku yang ada di samping kanannya.

.

Aku mendengar suara kekehan seperti senandung di malam yang cukup dingin dari belah bibirmu.

"Kris-_ge, _JongIn-_ssi_ ada di samping kananmu," ujarmu pelan aku menangkap getar pada bicaramu.

Kau mengulurkan tanganmu menyentuh lengannya yang terbalut sweater rajutan dan mengarahkannya ke arahku.

"Maaf aku—"

Aku menjabat tangannya sebelum dia melanjutkan kalimatnya.

Aku tahu, aku tahu dia tak bisa menikmati semua keindahan yang ada di dekatnya termasuk keindahan dirimu.

"Senang bertemu denganmu JongIn-_ssi_, tanganmu sangat mantap, aku yakin kau adalah pemuda yang tampan," ujarnya lagi.

Aku hanya bisa tertawa canggung seraya melepaskan tanganmu.

"Kami pulang dulu JongIn-_ssi_," sekali lagi bagai senandung yang mengalun lembut aku nikmati dari belah bibirmu. Menatap kepergianmu dengannya.

Sejak malam ini aku mengetahui dua fakta darimu tentang dirinya.

Dia, Kris Wu, pemuda tampan yang kehilangan kemampuan melihatnya.

Lalu apakah karena itu dia lebih berhak menikmati senandung suaramu dari pada aku?.

.

_**e**_

.

_Di sudut itu seperti ada yang menunggu kita (Puisi 'Sonet 8' – Sapardi Djoko Damono)_

.

Suasana kampus di awal musim gugur mulai terlihat berbeda, beberap dedaunan yang telah menguning melepaskan perekatnya dari dahan dan memilih tergeletak seakan menyemarakkan suasana musim gugur yang identik dengan daun berserakan di sepanjang jalan.

Aku tengah berdiri di dekat tangga, menunggu kedatanganmu karena aku sengaja untuk mengajakmu bertemu.

"JongIn-_ssi,_ ada apa?"

Aku tersenyum melihatmu menghampiriku.

"Bisakah kau hanya memanggilku JongIn tanpa _embel-embel_ -_ssi_?" tanyaku.

Kau terkekeh dan mengangguk.

"Aku ingin membicarakan tentang tugas kita selanjutnya, aku dengar kita satu kelompok, maaf aku tidak datang di kelas terakhir."

Kau mengangguk semangat, "Benar kita satu kelompok, padahal aku sudah sangat takut akan berkelompok dengan orang yang tidak aku kenal, untunglah aku sekelompok denganmu."

Senyum di bibirku tidak bisa aku tahan, aku meraih tangannya dan menariknya untuk berjalan ke arah perpustakaan.

"Kita bicarakan di perpustakaan, bisa kau jelaskan padaku tugas apa yang diinginkan pengajar?"

Kau perlahan melepaskan lenganmu yang aku genggam, ada getar kecewa pada hatiku namun aku tak bisa menahan lenganmu untuk saat ini.

"Festival musim gugur, aransemen serta instrumen terbaik akan mendapat nilai terbaik dan akan menjadi penutup festival musim gugur tahun ini," ujarnya. "Aku sudah memikirkannya, aku sangat suka—"

"—sonata," aku menyela namun terus berjalan tanpa memperhatikannya. Aku tidak mendengar langkah lain yang bergema di koridor selain langkah kakiku.

Menoleh dan melihatmu yang tertegun di tengah jalan membentuk garis lurus dengan posisiku.

"Kau tahu?"

Aku tertegun melihat ekspresimu yang tidak bisa kubaca. Tanpa sadar aku mengangguk, "Aku tidak sengaja lewat depan kafe tempatmu bermain piano dan aku mendengar permainan pianomu, _Beethoven Moonlight Sonata_."

Kau mengangguk semangat dan berjalan menghampiriku.

"Aku kira hanya Kris-_ge _yang tahu aku suka bermain piano," ujarnya semangat.

Aku tersentak mendengar namanya kau sebut, bahkan di tempat yang tidak ada dirinya seperti saat ini.

"Kau sangat dekat dengan Kris-_ssi_?" tanyaku pelan saat kau sudah berdiri di depanku.

Senyum indahmu terulas di dua sudut bibirmu, matamu menyipit memandang ke arah langit yang mulai menggelap ditutup oleh awan mendung, apakah akan gerimis lagi?

"Panggil saja Kris-_ge_, dia tidak terbiasa dengan panggilan _-ssi_. Aku mengenalnya saat aku pertama kali datang ke Korea, aku sangat senang mengetahui ada yang mengerti dengan bahasa Mandarin, aku kira aku sendirian."

"Pertama kali kau datang?"

Kau menatapku, "Tiga bulan yang lalu."

Aku terdiam, ternyata aku kalah _start_ sejak awal.

"Kau senang berteman dengannya?" tanyaku mencoba mencari celah.

Aku melihatmu terkekeh dan menunggu jawabanmu.

"Aku senang berteman denganmu JongIn-ah," sahutmu lugas dan menepuk bahuku meninggalkanku yang masih terdiam menatap punggungmu yang melangkah menjauhiku.

Kau tidak menjawab pertanyaanku tapi memberiku sebuah pernyataan.

Teman? Kau tidak mengiyakan ataupun membantahnya tapi kau selalu tersenyum lebar di dekatnya.

Lalu aku—

.

—dengan sangat lugas kau mengatakan aku temanmu.

Sedangkan dia?

.

Bahkan saat dia tidak ada di dekat kita kau tetap membahasnya, teringat padanya apakah itu berati dia lebih dari teman?

Seakan ada sudut yang menjadi tempatnya dalam semua kehidupanmu.

.

.

_**f**_

.

_Apakah yang kau inginkan dariku yang bertahan — __(Puisi 'Sonet 1' – Sapardi Djoko Damono)_

.

Aku mencoba mencuri pandang dari kaca buram yang mengembun karena gerimis masih setia melingkupi awal musim gugur.

Aku mengetukan telapak kakiku beberapa kali, meremas tanganku mencoba menghilangkan rasa gugup yang menyerangku tanpa bisa aku kendalikan.

Sekali lagi aku mencoba memastikan kau tidak berada di dekatnya

Hari ini aku izin untuk tidak masuk kerja, dengan alasan aku harus mempersiapkan festival musim gugur yang entah mengapa diadakan di awal musim gugur.

Aku mendorong pintu kaca dan masuk ke kafe yang biasanya hanya aku pandangi dari sebrang jalan. Dua hari yang lalu kau menyuruhku untuk menemuinya untuk belajar memetik dawai gitar. Kau sempat tertegun saat mendengar pengakuanku jika aku tidak bisa bermain alat musik apa pun.

"Selamat datang," sapa seorang laki-laki dengan mata bulatnya aku tersenyum.

"Apa saya bisa bertemu dengan Kris-_ssi_?" tanyaku hati-hati.

Laki-laki itu tersenyum, "Silahkan, apakah anda Kim JongIn?"

Aku mengangguk canggung.

"Tao-_ssi_ sudah berpesan padaku jika kau akan datang, dan Tuan Wu sudah menunggu anda," sahutnya sopan.

Aku mengerutkan keningku.

"Tuan Wu?"

Pemuda bermata lebar itu belum sempat menjawab pertanyaanku saat aku mendengar suaranya.

"Siapa, KyungSoo?"

Aku menoleh melihatmu tengah berdiri dengan tongkat yang menjadi tumpuanmu. Aku terdiam melihatmu yang menggunakan kaca mata semakin menunjukkan kesempurnaan bentuk hidungmu yang menyanggah bingkai kaca matamu.

"JongIn-_ssi_," sahutnya.

"Ah JongIn kau sudah datang, mari," aku mengikuti langkahnya yang bergema setelah ketukan tongkat sepinggang yang ia bawa terketuk dan berggema di lantai marmer ini.

.

.

Aku melihatnya mengerutkan kedua alisnya yang berwarna nyaris coklat, aku sedikit meragukan pengakuanmu jika pemuda di hadapanku yang kini tengah memangku gitar dan bersandar pada sandaran salah satu kursi yang ia duduki adalah orang China.

Aku masih memetik dawai memandang lurus pada dua bola mata coklat yang tidak memandangku, kemudian kudengar helaan napasnya.

"JongIn-_ssi_, aku tidak mengerti mengapa Tao memintaku untuk mengajarimu bermain gitar, kau sudah sangat baik memetik dawai itu," gumannya, tangannya memutar ujung tongkat yang dipegangnya.

Aku terbatuk kaku, aku memang berbohong padamu jika aku tidak bisa bermain alat musik. Aku tidak tahu sepolos apa dirimu hingga percaya jika mahasiswa jurusan musik tidak bisa bermain alat musik.

"Eeerr itu—" aku menarik napas perlahan. "—aku berbohong pada Tao."

Kau mengerutkan keningmu sekali lagi.

"Maksudmu?"

Aku mengedarkan pandanganku, melihat suasana kafe yang telah ramai menikmati minuman hangat dan beberapa potong _cake_. Aku kembali menatapnya.

"Aku hanya ingin bertemu dengamu—" suaraku semakin pelan pada ujung kalimat.

Dia terdiam lalu terkekeh perlahan, masih memutar ujung tongkat yang kemudian disandarkannya di dekat kursi.

"Jika kau ingin bertemu denganku kau cukup datang ke kafe ini, kenapa harus berbohong?" celetukan Kris membuatku terdiam.

"Karena ada sesuatu yang ingin aku bicarakan denganmu," sahutku mantap.

Aku melihatnya kembali terdiam.

"Tentang—"

"ZiTao, aku ingin bicara denganmu tentangnya."

Aku menahan napas menunggu reaksi yang akan dia tunjukan dari aksi yang aku lakukan. Dia melepas kacamatanya dan meletakkannya di atas meja, tangannya terulur dan mencoba untuk meraih cangkir berisi kopi hitam pekat yang tadi dibuatkan oleh KyungSoo untuknya.

Aku hanya memandang skeptis, aku ragu pada kemampuannya menemukan barang yang dia inginkan, bahkan tak ada niatan sedikit pun aku untuk membantunya.

"Jika kau sampai berbohong pada Tao, ini pasti hal yang sangat penting."

Aku mengangguk tanpa sadar, lupa pada kenyataan jika dia tak akan melihat responku. Aku tidak tahu untuk apa aku bertahan pada perasaan ini.

.

.

_**g**_

.

"_Penyanyi itu buta?" — __(Puisi 'Sonet 4' – Sapardi Djoko Damono)_

_._

"Apa yang dia ceritakan tentangku?" aku mendengar suaraku penuh dengan nada menuntut yang hampir kentara saat melontarkan pertanyaan itu.

"Kenapa kau begitu ingin tahu?" sahutnya kini penuh dengan nada datar, entah dia menyadari jika ada sedikit rasa menuntut pada pertanyaanku tadi atau karena alasan lainntya.

Aku memicingkan mataku kemudian menghela napas keras.

"Iya."

Kau tidak memberi jawaban, bahkan kini kau asyik menghirup kopi yang dibuatkan oleh KyungSoo.

"Apa dia juga bercerita tentangku padamu?" kau meletakan cangkir porselen kembali di atas meja, tentu dengan sedikit meraba agar kau tidak menjatuhkannya.

Aku mengangguk tanpa peduli meski ia tak melihat isyaratku.

"Apa yang dia ceritakan padamu?" pertanyaan kembali ia lontarkan membuatku mendesis kesal.

"Kenapa kau bertanya balik?"

Kau terkekeh seakan kau memang tengah mempermainkan dialog ini.

"Apa dia menceritakan saat dia pertama kali bertemu denganku? Apa dia menceritakan jika dia bahagia karena aku juga berasal dari negara yang sama dengannya? Apa dia juga menceritakan jika aku sangat pintar bermain gitar? Apa dia menceritakan jika aku tahu dia sangat menyukai sonata?—"

Pertanyaan beruntun yang kau lontarkan membuatku membelalakan mataku, mengapa kini kau yang mencecarku dengan pertanyaanmu?

"Hei—" geramku kesal. "Kau belum—"

"—apa dia juga menceritakan jika aku buta, JongIn-_ssi_?"

Aku terdiam. Mulutku terbuka namun semua untaian kalimat yang ingin aku lontarkan untuk membalas pertanyaannya tak kunjung terucap. Punggungku terasa melemah seakan kepongahan tulang belakangku melebur seketika,

Aku memandangnya yang kini tersenyum sendu meski matanya lagi-lagi tak menatap dengan benar ke arahku.

Aku menunduk mencoba menata kembali semua kalimat yang sudah kupersiapkan sebagai amunisiku untuk bicara dengannya hari ini tentang dirimu.

Aku mendengar tarikan napasnya perlahan, "Sebenarnya apa yang kau inginkan dariku JongIn-_ssi_?"

Saat itulah aku mulai tak yakin pada keyakinanku untuk mengatakan ini dengannya.

.

.

"—aku ingin ZiTao."

.

Pemuda tampan di hadapanku tertegun.

Mengabaikan kenyataan rasa terkejut yang tergambar di ekspresimu aku menlanjutkan.

"—aku ingin ZiTao biarkan aku menjaganya."

Aku masih berusaha mengabaikannya yang masih mencoba memahami ucapanku.

"Jika dia denganmu, dia akan kerepotan menjagamu, menemani dan melakukan hal yang tidak harus ia lakukan. Maaf tapi apakah kau ingin merepotkan orang lain," aku menggigit bibirku setelah mengatakannya.

Rangkaian kalimat seperti apa yang baru saja kuucapkan? Aku tidak berencana mengucapkan kalimat sejahat ini. Aku menunduk.

"Maaf aku—"

"Apa seseorang sepertiku memang sangat merepotkan orang lain?"

Kris-_ge_ memotong ucapanku, aku sontak mendongkak menatapnya yang tersenyum semakin sendu, bahkan matanya yang tak mampu menangkap bayangan masih mampu menggambarkan ekspresi terpukulnya saat ini.

"Tidak juga tapi —

.

.

—kau buta"

.

Sekali lagi kata yang tak terencana untuk terucap mengalun dengan lancar dari bibirku. Aku menunduk lagi.

.

.

"—Dan apa masalah kebutaan Kris-_ge_ dengan kehidupanmu JongIn-_ssi_?"

.

.

Aku terbelalak mendengar suaramu yang bergetar, aku menoleh kebelakang melihatmu berdiri dengan bibir bergetar.

"Apa masalahnya denganmu JongIn-_ssi?"_

.

.

_**a**_

_**.**_

_Sebutir jatuh di bulu matamu yang lain meluncur di pelipismu — __(Puisi 'Sonet 13' – Sapardi Djoko Damono)_

_._

Aku mengusak rambutku dengan kasar dan menggeram frustasi. Meratapi tindakan bodohku seminggu yang lalu.

Menyinggung kekurangan seseorang. Aku menggosok dengan kasar meja dengan lap yang aku bawa, pandanganku mengarah ke sebrang jalan, seperti sebelum-sebelumnya.

Kini aku benar-benar hanya bisa melihatmu **saja**.

Aku melihat ekspresi murkamu saat kau datang dan berteriak padaku yang baru saja menyinggung kebutaan kekasihmu.

Aku mendengus enggan.

Ya, dia adalah kekasihmu. Pemuda berhelai pirang itu telah menjadi kekasihmu sejak satu bulan yang lalu lagi-lagi aku kalah start. Kau begitu murka hingga memohon pada pengajar untuk pindah kelompok.

Entah aku harus bersyukur atau tidak saat pengajar tidak mengijinkan. Aku mendudukkan diriku di salah satu kursi, kafe kini tengah sepi.

Aku menompang daguku dan memandang ke kafe sebrang jalan tempatmu.

Aku mengingat ketika sebutir air mata jatuh di bulu matamu yang lain meluncur di pelipismu, saat itu aku merasa telah menjadi penjahat tersadis.

.

"_Apa masalahmu JongIn-ssi?"_

_Aku tertegun, tak menyangka dengan kedatanganmu yang tak pernah aku sangka, tak pernah aku perkirakan._

"_A-a-aku—"_

_Kau mendengus kesal menghapus dengan kasar air mata yang jatuh di pipimu, kau berjalan ke arahnya dan mengamit lengannya._

_Aku melihatnya langsung mengarahkan tangannya untuk menangkup pipimu. Jemarinya menghapus jejak air mata yang masih terus jatuh di pipimu bahkan ada yang lolos jatuh dari dagumu._

"_Ssshh... tenanglah Taozi," dia menarikmu dan mencium kedua pipi mu lalu mengecup lama puncak kepalamu, kau memejamkan matamu._

"_Apa pun alasanmu JongIn-ssi kau tidak memiliki hak untuk mencampuri kehidupan pribadiku terlebih kehidupanku dengan Kris-ge—"_

_Aku memberanikan diriku menatap matamu yang berkilat tajam._

"—_kekasihku"_

_Sepotong kata terakhir yang menyelesaikan kalimatmu berhasil membuatku jatuh. Jatuh pada sebuah penyesalan karena kecerobohan mulutku._

_Ada rasa tidak ingin mengalah yang masih bersarang seakan mengakar dengan kuatnya._

"_Tapi Tao-ah, kau akan kerepotan," desisku pelan._

"_Dan aku lebih memilih kerepotan untuk Kris-ge," kau mencoba menahan nada amarahmu yang bisa aku tangkap_

"_Pergilah JongIn-_ssi_ anggap aku tidak pernah mengenalmu."_

_Aku tersentak melihatmu yang kini berbalik memeluk kekasihmu dan membenamkan kepalamu di dadanya. Aku masih bisa mendengar bisikan-bisikan yang menenangkanmu yang diucapkan olehnya, kekasihmu, Kris Wu._

_Aku masih bisa melihat dia mengelus helai gelapmu dan memeluk dengan erat pinggangmu, mengucup lembut sisi kepalamu._

_Aku tetap berdiri melihat seakan aku tak bisa beralih menikmati setiap gerakan yang dilakukan olehnya untuk menenangkanmu._

_Hingga aku melihat tangannya mengarah pada dagumu kemudian wajah kalian yang mendekat hingga bibirnya melumat bibir tipismu._

_Saat itulah aku langsung meraih tasku dan menimbulkan bunyi yang cukup mengganggu karena kursi di belakangku bergeser._

_Aku kalah dan pecundang!_

_._

_._

_**b**_

_**.**_

"_Apakah ia akan tetap ada sehabis hujan?" — __(Puisi 'Sonet 3' – Sapardi Djoko Damono)_

_._

Kafe lagi-lagi sepi sepertinya orang-orang enggan beranjak dari rumah dengan penghangat di cuaca yang cukup dingin. Musim gugur kali ini sepertinya setiap hari turun hujan.

"JongIn-ah, bisakah kau ke kafe seberang jalan dan antarkan ini?"

Aku menoleh melihat bosku tengah membawa sekeranjang kecil penuh dengan kue buatannya, kue yang baru saja keluar dari oven.

"Kafe sebrang jalan?" tanyaku mencoba memastikan.

Bosku mengangguk kecil dan mengarahkan telunjuknya, "Benar, tolong antarkan ini ke kafe Tuan Wu, kemarin aku berjanji untuk membuatkan kue kacang untuknya."

Tangan kecil bosku menyerahkan keranjang berisi kue kacang kecoklatan.

Aku terdiam, masihkah aku memiliki keberanian untuk muncul di hadapanmu? Jawabannya tentu saja tidak.

"Jangan lupa bawa payung, sepertinya gerimisnya akan segera menjadi hujan," ujar bosku lagi setelahnya ia segera berlalu menuju dapur lagi.

Aku menghela napas pelan, pegawai kafe ini tidak hanya aku, kenapa harus aku yang diperintah mengantar beberapa gumpalan kue kacang ini di saat yang tidak aku inginkan.

Mungkin jika bosku menyuruhku sekitar dua minggu yang lalu aku akan bersorak dengan senang karena aku bisa bertemu dan melihatmu bermain piano tapi, sekarang tentu saja aku sangat ingin menolak.

Aku berjalan menuju pintu kaca yang telah berembun karena gerimis yang memantul.

"JongIn-ah, tunggu sebentar," suara bosku kembali menghentikanku melangkah, aku berbalik dan mendapati dia membawa keranjang yang lebih kecil berisi kue kacang juga.

Dia meletakan keranjang kecil itu di tanganku yang bebas.

"_Jja, _tolong berikan ini juga pada pegawai Tuan Wu, namanya Kyungsoo."

Aku mengerutkan alis bingung, "Bagaimana aku membawa payung jika kedua tanganku penuh dengan keranjang ini?" dengusku kesal.

Bosku sudah berbalik menuju dapurnya.

Aku menggeleng lemah dan mengapit dua keranjang berisi kue kacang diantara lengan dan badanku, mengambil payung berwarna kuning yang ada di tempatnya.

Aku segera melangkah ke arah penyebrang jalan, sedikit mengira-ngira apa yang aku lakukan jika aku bertemu denganmu. Melihat lampu telah hijau aku segera menyebrang.

Aku menggigit bibir bawahku saat aku tiba di depan pintu kaca kafe Kris.

Aku melihatmu tengah menikmati permainan gitar Kris hingga aku tak sadar jika pintu di hadapanku telah terbuka.

"JongIn-_ssi?"_

Aku terkejut saat mendapati Kyungsoo berdiri di depanku.

"Ingin bertemu dengan Tuan Wu lagi?"

Aku tersenyum canggung, "Tidak aku hanya ingin menyerahkan ini, ini untukmu dan yang ini untuk Tuan Wu," sahutku cepat seraya menyerahkan keranjang berisi kue kacang.

Aku mendengar derap langkah membuatku mengangkat kepalaku.

Aku melihatnya tengah berdiri tanpa tongkat seperti beberapa waktu yang lalu, rambutnya masih pirang dan dia tersenyum.

"Masuklah, di luar sedang hujan," ujarnya.

Aku menggeleng, sudah habis keberanianku untuk sekedar berada satu ruangan denganmu. Kyungsoo mengambil keranjang berisi kue kacang.

"Tao-_ssi_, kenapa kau bersembunyi di belakang Tuan Wu?"

Aku menoleh ke arah Kyungsoo kemudian melihat siluet tubuhmu di belakang Kris. Aku tersenyum lemah, seharusnya aku tahu tidak mungkin Kris berjalan seorang diri tanpa tongkatnya jika tidak ada dirimu.

Kau menggeser tubuhmu, saat ini aku baru menyadari jika jemarimu terpaut erat diantara sela jemarinya.

Kau memandangku canggung.

"Masuklah, kita bisa menikmati kue kacang Ryeowook _hyung_ dengan teh hangat," ujarmu tanpa memandangku.

Aku terperangah, lalu suara tawa pelan menerobos rongga pendnegaranku.

Dia tertawa pelan kemudian mengusak kepalamu.

"Kau sudah dengar kata Tao kan JongIn-_ssi_, masuklah," dia bergeser membuatmu ikut bergeser.

Dengan langkah canggung aku melangkah ke dalam.

"Tapi setelah hujan kau harus segera pergi—"

Ada rasa sakit ketika mendengarmu, aku tahu kau sebenarnya tidak akan memaafkanku dengan segala ucapanku pada kekasihmu.

Aku hanya mengangguk canggung.

"Kau harus pergi karena—"

Aku tidak perlu mendengar alasanmu karena aku sangat paham, seakan kau tidak akan ada lagi dalam jalan kehidupanku sehabis hujan.

.

.

"—karena kau harus kembali bekerja."

.

Aku menoleh melihatmu tersenyum padaku, senyuman yang membuatku jatuh terperosok pada pesonamu.

"Maaf terlalu berlebihan waktu itu, apa kau masih mau jadi temanku?" ujarmu.

.

.

"Maaf—" gumanku terlalu pelan.

.

.

.

_c, d, e f, g, a, b—_

Layaknya petikan dawai gitar yang terus berlanjut kehidupanku tidak akan berakhir di sini, karena kau masih ada sehabis hujan meski bukan sebagai seorang kekasih seperti yang kuharapkan.

Mungkin aku akan menemukan cinta yang baru —

.

.

c.n: sebenarnya saya ingin post waktu ultah kris saya sedikit banyak tidak puas dengan ff ini... /sigh/

ya tuhaaan, terima kasih untuk review di Hidden Identity saya akan segera melanjutkannya.

Saya akan menjawab beberapa review di sonata yang tidak menggunakan akun krn saya bingung mau jawab dimana...

**Emaknya Panda... **Che suka sastra? Enggak juga kok, Cuma selama 4 tahun terakhir che memang dituntut untuk jd penikmat sastra dan akhirnya ketagihan pada beberapa karya penulis. Iya che memang kuliah di bidang sastra ^^ terima kasih atas reviewnya

**Rarega18...** kkk~ dan setelah sonata saya hiatus hampir 3 bulan, ini sonata 2nd ver. Makasih reviewnya.

**Baby ZiRen... **kamu juga cakep (?) makasih reviewnya ..

**Pure Luhan.. **iya saya mengingkari janji tapi stdaknya saya gak bikin Kray /ngeles/ soalnya saya cemburu klo kris dipasangangin dgn yg lain,, halaaahh... LayTao.. nih, LayHan sabar ya unn.. . makasih reviewnya.

**Time to Argha.. **errr... jadi malu hahahhaha... maaf jika sonata 2nd ver ini tidak memuaskan. Makasih reviewnya /bighug

**Ivha...** iya Laynya galau gak bisa deket2 tao :3 makasih reviewnya

**Sibumxoxo... **suka dangdut ya? Kok mikirnya rhoma irama.. kkk~ makasih reviewnya 

**Twinkle5stars... **iya suho masih perjalanan, aftur pesawatnya habis jd telat .. /slapped. Makasih reviewnya.

Maaf jika mengecewakan.

salam,

che24


End file.
